<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Генезис Деи by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327257">Генезис Деи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020'>fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Cannibalism, Divine entities, Gen, Gods, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Rated For Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>За 1000 лет до событий GreedFall.</p><p>Из Гакана на Малин, континент с противоположной стороны от Гакана, вышла разведывательная экспедиция через проклятую акваторию «Треугольника Дьявола».<br/>Но Озарённый отвернулся от экспедиции...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Party RPG 2020: Миди высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Генезис Деи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>author: Yadviga Eliseeva<br/>https://ficbook.net/authors/3950593</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце было везде, солнце было всем.</p><p>Капитан Матео Годиш сидел с опущенными веками под импровизированным навесом спиной к тому месту, где должен был быть борт. Воздух таял и шёл горячим маревом. Чтобы не терять влагу дыхания, капитан обвязал лицо платком. У противоположного края под таким же навесом из рваного паруса лежала команда «Морского Льва». Вернее те четверо, кого оставил этому миру Озарённый. Груз, припасы и самое главное, самое ценное: семнадцать человек его команды, включая гребцов, — поглотила штормовая бездна. Где и когда он ошибся?</p><p>Дромон «Морской Лев» с конвоем из трёх кораблей должен был идти на Малин, континент по другую сторону океана от Гакана. О Малине было известно немного. Обрывочные слухи расписывали как немыслимые богатства, так и свирепых чудовищ, оберегающих подступы к землям неизвестного континента. Люди говорили, будто Гаканская официальная делегация на Малин пропала без вести, как впрочем и поисковая экспедиция, отправленная ей вслед.</p><p>Капитан Годиш, как и многие другие судовладельцы, не раз ходил в дальнее плавание и лениво подумывал о наведении торговых путей в новых направлениях. Жизнь его текла размеренно и неспешно, пока не пошли слухи, что Князь пообещал премировать основателя первой колонии имени Его Светлости на землях Малина. Раньше Князь никогда не отличался особенной щедростью, поэтому когда молву подтвердил указ, «Морской Лев» в тот час отплыл в составе эскадры.</p><p>Жажда титула и земель — именно они стали причиной теперешнего отчаянного положения моряков, — корил себя он. </p><p>В свои тридцать шесть капитан принял решение стать сухопутной крысой и остепениться — добрая красивая женщина рядом и орава детворы стали бы отличным завершением его капитанства. Разумеется, лишь в том случае, если квартирмейстер «Морского Льва» предпочел бы своему капитану распутство.</p><p>Гордыня, теперь он отчётливо это понимал, только гордыня заставила его проложить курс через Треугольник Дьявола — совершенно непредсказуемую и опасную акваторию. Это было едва ли не самоубийство, но новый курс сулил первенство на суше и экономил добрых две недели пути. Команда поддержала его единодушно. И только мимолётная тень на лице Алена и складка у его рта отравили сердце капитана тревогой, чёрной, как его глаза.</p><p>Когда целую жизнь назад пьяный Этьен, корабельный плотник, притащил из порта орущего и трепыхающегося Алена, Годиш только закатил глаза. Ему и так до спазмов претили рабство и высокомерные замашки владельцев «двуногих животных». Перед выходом в море к Годишу традиционно выстраивались очереди бритоголовых рабов на вёсла: вся Серена знала, что на «Морском Льве» гребцам гарантирована самая жирная похлёбка и самый спокойный комит, а после нередких стычек на воде гребцам даже перепадала кое-какая добыча. </p><p>Нянчиться и учить сорванцов не входило в планы Годиша. Однако вся команда была только «за» — им позарез нужен был коротышка «на подхвате», и белобрысый мальчишка пришелся как нельзя кстати. И капитану ничего не оставалось, как взять его юнгой. Смышленый, молчаливый, он никогда не чурался самой грязной работы — был и обезьяной-чернорабочим, и грузчиком, и коком, и протяжно горланил препохабнейшие песни на потеху команде. А однажды взял и вырос в плечистого парня с огромными руками и чуть нахальным взглядом. Годиш сам не заметил, как ко всеобщему ликованию однажды утвердил его квартирмейстером.</p><p>Ален же, в свою очередь, утвердил капитана своим любовником.</p><p>— Извольте подать ваш голод к моему столу, капитан, — полушёпотом говорил он после заката и будто случайно задевал колено Годиша. Сам же смотрел чуть насмешливо и с вызовом, и Матео улыбался, слегка кривя рассечённые когда-то губы. </p><p>Наедине между ними постоянно искрило: Ален, словно чувствуя себя безнаказанным, дерзил и пошлил, Годиш же делал вид, что относится к нему с напускным безразличием, за которым однако с легкостью угадывалось глубокое чувство. Однако на людях их отношения всегда оставались на редкость сдержанными. Никому из команды не было дела, что происходило между ними. Вместе они прошли немало штормов, в то время как между ними был только свежий бриз. </p><p>Серена провожала «Морского Льва» в долгий путь криками чаек, пронзительнее которых были только ругань рабов и вопли грузчиков. Путь до Малина занимал семь с половиной месяцев, поэтому дромон, как и вся эскадра, был загружен почти на локоть от борта.</p><p>Они шли как по маслу, и Озарённый благоволил им.</p><p>Чтобы поддерживать командный дух, комит Люка, глава над гребцами, выступал по вечерам с вдохновляющими рассказами о премии Князя, живописно приукрашивая и насыщая подробностями трату каждого золотого. Для виноградников на новообретённых землях он перебирал все сорта винограда и сочинял изысканные вина, одна капля которых пьянила на целую неделю, а то и больше, безо всякого похмелья, и команда свистела и улюлюкала, и делилась соображениями, как будет лучше распорядиться средствами. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше.</p><p>Но Озарённый отвернулся от экспедиции.</p><p>Спустя три месяца плавания эскадра пересекла Треугольник Дьявола, и всё пошло к чёрту.</p><p>Сначала начались ссоры в спаянной команде гребцов. Потом Этьен с Аленом так надолго уединились за ящиками, что Годишу пришлось считать бочки с солониной и сверяться с описью, чтобы отвлечь кипящее воображение.</p><p>В полдень со страшной силой налетел шторм. За считанные минуты небо затянуло, и будто сам Дьявол отворил бездонную пасть. Океан разъярился, и воды перекатывались мускулами взбешенного Левиафана. Становилось всё темнее и темнее, качка была такой, что казалось, небо с морем поменялись местами. Впереди, совсем близко, сверкнула яркая молния, раздался страшный треск. Яростные волны опрокинули горизонт и свернули в ревущую воронку. Три конвойных корабля в одну секунду превратились в столбы воды. Гребцы на «Морском Льве» замерли в ожидании указаний. Стремительно поднимались волны, и вот уже огромный многометровый вал грозно шёл на корабль.</p><p>— Тряханём костями, сволочи?! — пророкотал Годиш и сжал кулаки.</p><p>— Да, капитан!</p><p>— Жмите на вёсла, как на ляхи девок!</p><p>Паруса потеряли почти сразу и чуть не срубили мачту. Здоровяк Люка сорвал голос, пытаясь перекричать бурю и ободрить перепуганных гребцов. Он больше для вида, чем для дела, размахивал плетью. Все понимали, что грести живее не выйдет, сломай комит о хребты гребцов хоть сотню плетей за раз.</p><p>Страх отступил, и пришла живительная злость отчаянных. Басистым голосом капитан Годиш отдавал короткие чёткие указания и неотрывно смотрел во тьму, пытаясь угадать, откуда придет следующий огромный вал. Пенные шапки волн рассыпались серповидными существами, и их хохот терялся в рёве воды. Этьен с киянкой торопливо оценивал крепость бортов, и никакие брызги и грохот не достигали его внимания. Он слышал только стон древесины и команды капитана. Ален угрём скользил по палубе и дёргал крепёж. Одно неверное движение — и плохо закреплённая бочка косо мазнула его по ноге.</p><p>Если бы не борьба со стихией, Годиш бы заметил, как вспышки молний выхватывали очертания исполинской фигуры, неподвижной, словно утёс, среди огромных водяных гор. Огромные руки были сложены на груди, а голову венчало несколько пар рогов. </p><p><br/>
Гребцы всё ещё старались удержать судно на плаву, но стихия оказалась сильнее. Новый удар молнии пришёлся по «Морскому Льву». Моряки на палубе бросились в разные стороны. В море посыпались люди, бочки и тюки. Судно развалилось на две части. Волны, словно молоты, дробили обломки в щепу, и немногие нашли в себе силы удержаться на плаву, хватаясь за остатки дромона.</p><p>Трое суток изнурительной, отчаянной борьбы. Трое суток без сна. Трое суток, за которые не прозвучало ни единой молитвы Озарённому, ибо каждый добровольно пошёл в Треугольник Дьявола, как оказалось, на верную погибель.</p><p>Ветер утих. Качка перестала захлёстывать. Солнце тонуло в чёрной воде и окрашивало обрывки туч красным. Послештормовое небо казалось умытым кровью.<br/>
Ошеломлённый Годиш вновь и вновь пересчитывал чудом выживших. Их было всего пятеро, вместе с ним. Из почти семи десятков бывалых моряков всей эскадры. Пятеро. Они вскарабкались на обломок мачты с перекладинами и остатками бортов и теперь обессиленно сгорбились, по-прежнему цепляясь за верёвки. Этьен мрачно хохмил над бледным Аленом, пока укладывал ему на место торчащую из голени кость. Тот умудрился сломать ногу и теперь лежал, сжав губы. Его чёрные глаза казались совсем огромными. Единственный из гребцов, кто выплыл, молодой Жирар, молился Озарённому.</p><p>— Дьявол обокрал даже моё брюхо, — Люка похлопал себя по некогда солидному животу и сардонически усмехнулся, — трёх десятков фунтов как не бывало.</p><p>Перед длительным плаванием моряки всегда отъедались на четыре, а то и на все пять десятков фунтов как раз для таких случаев.</p><p>— Отрастишь новое, когда выберемся из этой дьявольской таски.</p><p>Все уставились на Алена. Выбраться из-под кулака самого Дьявола было не так просто. Недаром эти воды звались Треугольником Дьявола: каждый моряк знал, что стоит попасть сюда, как воды превращаются в лабиринт, двери которого захлопнулись навсегда. Навсегда. Лихая надежда проскочить, лелеемая командой, не оправдала себя. Жирар всхлипнул.</p><p>— Отбой!.. — громче обычного рявкнул Годиш. Боковым зрением он видел рогатых белоглазых тварей, что прятались в пенных шапках угасающего шторма. Он зло сплюнул в воду и сел поближе к Алену.</p><p>Кромешная беззвёздная ночь поглотила всякое свидетельство трагедии «Морского Льва».</p><p>***</p><p>Ночью Годиш с Аленом сверяли маршрут со звёздным небом и негромко говорили. На рассвете, не сговариваясь, Люка с капитаном бросились в воду собирать обломки судов и всё, что могло пригодиться. Им удалось найти ещё обломки бортов и обрывки паруса.</p><p>Треугольник Дьявола, словно в насмешку, оставил несчастным только раскалённое белое солнце и штиль. Вода будто стремилась застыть в зеркальную блестящую слюду.</p><p>Муки жажды лишали покоя. Жирар несколько раз бросался пить солёную морскую воду, давясь, фыркая, захлёбываясь, и Люке ничего не оставалось, как флегматично лупить парня, буквально выколачивая из него выпитое.</p><p>— Слы, желудок, ты как я делай, — Этьен набирал широкими ладонями пригоршню и пил. — Не больше горсти за день, кому говорю!</p><p>Его примеру следовала вся команда.</p><p>Уже к вечеру под всё ещё бодрую ругань Этьена команда закончила мастерить навес на импровизированном плоту. Хвала Озарённому, теперь у них появилась какая-никакая защита от солнца.</p><p>Для экономии сил мачту решили пока не ставить.</p><p>Молитвы Озарённому становились реже и тише.</p><p>У Алена, укрытого  в скудной тени,  вокруг перелома разрослось воспаление, и за какие-то двое суток рана свалила его, заставляя стонать.</p><p>Запасы продовольствия ушли в пучину вместе с кораблем, командой, да и всей эскадрой. Следом за ними погрузились и надежды на благостное будущее сухопутной крысы, но капитан Годиш сохранил хладнокровие. Охрипшим голосом он подхватывал байки Люки, расписывал будущие богатства и славу. Всё, что он мог сделать, — напоминать, ради чего им стоит жить. Окружённые попеременно ночной тьмой и ослепительным солнцем, влекомые течением и ветром, робеющие перед бездной, боящиеся и шума, и тишины, они за каких-нибудь три дня окончательно превратятся в мертвецов, если пойдут на уступки отчаянию и не вооружатся упрямой волей к жизни, сохранив дисциплину и трезвость ума. Но Годиш отчётливо понимал — тех, кого не смыло за борт сразу, теперь сводят с ума светило и мелкие твари, смотревшие из воды на моряков их собственными глазами. Не переставая, он всё твердил себе, что именно по его вине из двадцати двух моряков «Морского Льва», бравых парней, осталось четверо, и вот теперь глаза их нехорошо мерцали зарождающимся безумием.</p><p>Было решено блюсти строгий распорядок дня, чтобы сохранить рассудок.</p><p>Теперь же он сидел на плоту с замотанным лицом и в который раз прокручивал в памяти момент, ставший переломным для него и для всей команды. Ален мирно дремал, чуть касаясь плечом его бедра, и казалось, что всё будет хорошо. Капитан и сам задремывал, но память продолжала преследовать его даже во сне.</p><p>
  <em>«Морской Лев» только что вернулся с богатой добычей из затянувшегося плавания. Команда традиционно отмечает событие застольем, вот только в кувшинах вместо эля плещется ключевая вода, и она пьянит почище любого дурмана. И вечером, как всегда оставив команду дальше пировать в трактире, Ален с Годишем сбегают из крохотной душной Серены, подальше от запаха смолистых досок и стонов рабов, которые не смолкают ни днём, ни ночью, в своё излюбленное место.</em><br/>
<em>Голова Годиша лежит на коленях Алена. Шершавые ладони гладят его щёки. Он жмурится и почти не чувствует тяжесть рук Алена на своей голове. Их молчание разбивают только резкие крики козодоя, странно похожие на звон капель. Ален оттопыривает нижнюю губу и выпускает к звёздам струйки белого дыма. Он рассеянно перебирает тёмные волосы капитана и думает о чём-то своем.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Матео, тебе зачем серьги? Куда тебе столько?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Единственно для того, чтобы нравиться своему квартирмейстеру, что за вопросы?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В темноте не видно, как закатывает глаза Ален, но едкая струя табачного дыма бьёт прямо в ноздри, и Годиш кашляет. Оба смеются.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Гребцы поговаривают, что продеть столько серёг в уши — жертва боли Озарённому, что золото — Его знак. И что только приняв жертву, Он охранит твои тело и душу…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Глаза Алена блестят в ночи.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вздор какой. Впрочем никого не надо переубеждать. Скажу по секрету, мой расчёт сугубо житейский — я не хочу быть погребённым в море. Похорони меня на суше и оплати все расходы этими серьгами…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ален сталкивает его с себя, прыгает сверху и начинает сердито целовать, чуть прикусывая его бородатое лицо…</em>
</p><p>Первым поднял оружие гребец Жирар, самый молодой и отчаянный. Страх смерти, жажда и солнце лишили его способности мыслить трезво. Даже будучи рабом, он никогда не оказывался в столь жутких обстоятельствах, и Годишу пришлось надавать ему варкулей вполсилы, чтобы унять. Уже после первого звонкого шлепка Жирар опомнился и заскулил, потирая красную шею. На всякий случай капитан отобрал у него ятаган и пообещал вернуть уже на суше.</p><p>От шуточек Этьена веяло жутью, а Люка совсем скис. Ален забывался коротким беспамятством. К ночи третьих суток его начал бить жестокий озноб. Нога отекла и блестела на солнце. Все понимали, что это значило, но капитан не сдавался.</p><p>Люка с Жираром перестали отвлекать друг друга разговорами и попытались заняться рыбалкой, на что у них ушли последние силы. Но без наживки рассчитывать было не на что.</p><p>К концу пятых суток они ели ремни и ботинки. Капитан разрезал ятаганом в мелкое крошево размоченную в холодной воде кожу и выдавал команде горстями. Кашляя, плюясь, чертыхаясь, они глотали, не жуя, отвратительную солёную массу. Они были так голодны, что их животам было всё равно, чем заполнять пустоту.</p><p>После недолгих сомнений чёрствый Этьен всё же присоединился к молитвам Жирара.</p><p>Годиш проводил всё время с Аленом, хотя только и мог, что поливать его раскалённую голову водой. Стремительно высыхая, она оставляла белоснежные сухие разводы на блестящей коже лба.</p><p>Казалось, вода забирает с собой и крупицы жизни Алена. Он больше не приходил в сознание. Беспомощность перед ликом грозной смерти лишала капитана остатков твёрдости, и он всё чаще отворачивался к борту, не убирая руки с горячего лба Алена. Команда делала вид, что не замечает, как подрагивают его плечи и как всхлипы перебивают хриплое дыхание.</p><p>— Держись, братишка. И не такое проходили, да?</p><p>Этьен с Люкой многозначительно переглянулись. Им не нужно было называть вслух происходящее. Смерть Алена была только вопросом времени. Как впрочем и смерть каждого на этом плоту.</p><p>
  <em>Капитану снится холодное озеро у замершего водопада. И тишина. Сердце сжимается от неведомой тоски. В застывшей природе звучит только смех Алена.</em><br/>
<em>Тот хохочет, стоя по пояс в воде, и лупит огромными кулаками по гладкой поверхности, и ослепительные радужные брызги летят на Годиша. Он неловко прикрывает глаза рукой и всё силится рассмотреть Алена, но не может: вода скрывает его. Однако в памяти пробуждаются смутные образы: запавший жест, почти неуловимый запах, вырванное из разговора слово – из них складывается их общее прошлое. И настоящее – Годиш так стремится к невидимому Алену, что воссоздает его из обрывков самых важных их воспоминаний. И Годиш собирается вот-вот сказать ему самые главные, самые важные слова в жизни каждого взрослого человека.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что, капитан, всё боишься подмочить репутацию?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он прекрасно знает, что последует за вызывающе блядской интонацией, поэтому только улыбается и, не снимая сапог, движется к воде. Ему уже мерещатся ранние морщинки вокруг смеющихся глаз на обветренном лице.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Годиш входит в воду, и тотчас же становится трудно идти. Он удивляется, ведь мокрая одежда не может быть такой тяжёлой. Брызги по-прежнему летят прямо в лицо и искрятся тысячью солнц, но Ален исчез. Капитан панически озирается и вдруг понимает, что остался совсем один. Тяжёлое предчувствие сдавливает грудь. В глазах щиплет.</em><br/>
<em>Вдруг откуда-то сзади крепкие руки сжимают в нечеловечески сильных объятиях, и знакомый чуть насмешливый голос говорит в самое ухо:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Любой бы растерялся на твоём месте, Матео, клянусь. Даже я. Ты навсегда останешься моим капитаном.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Прохладная колючая щека прижимается к его щеке.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Тебе не в чем себя винить. Живи, Матео. Только живи.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Годиш оглядывается, пытается вырваться, но тщетно. Он чувствует, что Ален исчезнет, как только разомкнёт руки, поэтому он вцепляется в его предплечья и кричит.</em>
</p><p>Он вздрогнул от звука своего голоса и очнулся. Пахло сырым горьким железом.</p><p>Плот был забрызган кровью.</p><p>Под ослепительным солнцем она казалась совсем чёрной.</p><p>Этьен сидел у противоположенного борта и что-то бросал в воду.</p><p>Годиш бездумно опустил голову в воду и помотал из стороны в сторону, чтобы прогнать наваждение.</p><p>— Ален умер, капитан, — хрипло проговорил Люка. Его рот, борода и щёки были в крови.</p><p>Он заслонял собой что-то страшное. Слышалось сопение. Из-за широкой спины Люки выглядывала сложенная кисть, ритмично подёргивающаяся в такт кряхтению Жирара.<br/>
Голос Этьена казался надтреснутым.</p><p>— Мы должны жить, капитан. Ален очень бы этого хотел.</p><p>— Помилуй нас Озарённый, — всхлипнул Жирар из-за его спины.</p><p>Годиш рванулся было к нему, но упал, туго связанный обрывками тряпья.</p><p>— Не смей поминать Озарённого!!! Будьте вы прокляты, звери!!!</p><p>Палуба начала крениться, и чернота укутала его бездной, лишённой видений.</p><p>***</p><p>— Закройте глаза и откройте рот, капитан Годиш.</p><p>Он знал эту игру, поэтому только истерически расхохотался.</p><p>— Люка, ты не в моем вкусе!</p><p>Но комит был серьёзен. Борода под нижней губой слиплась и была бурого цвета.</p><p>— Мы все, находящиеся на плоту, выбрали жить. Нас больше, Матео. Если ты не согласен, вали к чёртовой матери. Как только доберёмся до суши.</p><p>— Это бунт?</p><p>— Отдашь меня «капитанской дочке». Но потом. Считай, что бунт, да.</p><p>Годиш нервно хихикнул и сплюнул.</p><p>— Будь по-вашему, бакланы.</p><p>Люка жестом подозвал Жирара, и тот завязал Годишу глаза и разжал челюсть. Капитан вяло дёрнулся.</p><p>— Может затошнить, но надо сдержаться. Жирар поможет. Так надо, капитан.</p><p>Спустя мгновение в глотку Годиша повалились вязкие солоноватые комки с привкусом железа. Тотчас же желудок свело от рвотного позыва. Пятерня Жирара зажала его рот.</p><p>— Глотай, глотай, так надо.</p><p>Этьен сидел спиной к ним и молчал. Только лезвие поскрипывало о нечто твёрдое, да слышался почти беззвучный плеск чего-то мелкого в воде.</p><p>Чернота в очередной раз поглотила Годиша.</p><p>Когда он очнулся, по-прежнему связанный и слепой, над ним сидел Этьен. Годиш представил, как смуглыми от крови и солнца пальцами тот держал бледно-розовый кусок мяса.</p><p>— Вам нужны силы, капитан.</p><p>— Откуда…</p><p>— Чайка. Мы поймали чайку, капитан.</p><p>Он приоткрыл рот и нехотя взял кусок. Ни перьев, ни пуха на палубе наверняка не было. Не было их и в воде вокруг плота. Мысли путались. Сколько человек погибло из-за него! Сколько человек перестали быть людьми… Он жевал и жевал, и слёзы наворачивались на глаза.</p><p>Его чайку звали Ален.</p><p>К вечеру капитана развязали и сняли повязку с глаз. Казалось, тишина стала жидкой и залила все уши, ноздри и рты на плоту.</p><p>Жирар собирал разложенные тонкие полоски мяса, чтобы ночная сырость не наполнила их влагой заново. В центре тёмного пятна посреди плота на спине лежало обезглавленное тело.</p><p>Годиш подсел ближе. Грудная клетка и брюшная полость трупа были раскрыты и вычищены, только вывернутые рёбра манили рассмотреть жемчужно мерцающие позвонки. Рядом с Люкой лежали отрезанные руки и ноги, а сам он откручивал берцовую кость и иногда вытирал локтем проступавшую испарину. Этьен срезал с обрубка плоти куски мяса и отправлял в рот мелкие обрезки с кости.</p><p>Капитан почувствовал неудержимое желание убить Люку и Этьена. Хотя и не мог даже помыслить себя, отнимающим жизни братьев по палубе. Ему померещился тихий смешок.</p><p>— Мне нужны его кисти, — хрипло сказал капитан и испугался звука собственного голоса. Моряки вздрогнули и оглянулись на него.</p><p>Этьен молча кивнул, отложил куски тела и принялся за руки.</p><p>Во влажном хрусте отделяемых связок и мелких костей Годишу мерещились звуки их с Аленом поцелуев. Он расхохотался до рези в глазах. По щекам наконец побежали слёзы.</p><p>— Не сейчас, капитан, не надо, сэр, — тихо проговорил Жирар.</p><p>Годиш мелко закивал и судорожно вздохнул. Боковым зрением он увидел серповидную голову прозрачной тени.</p><p>С ними на плоту будто был некто пятый. Глаз никак не фокусировался на зыбком силуэте, который сидел неподвижно и напевал прилипчивую злую мелодию. </p><p> </p><p>— Команда, отбой, — процедил сквозь зубы Годиш и осёкся. — То есть… я принимаю на себя всю ответственность за случившееся. К какому бы концу оно ни привело. Только необходимость руководила всеми нами, — добавил он чуть мягче, и голос его был глухим от горя. Раздался едва слышный смешок.</p><p>— Да помилует нас Озарённый!</p><p>Моряки оглянулись на Жирара. Кто-то с отчаянием, кто-то — зло.</p><p>Впервые за долгое время они засыпали сытыми.</p><p>Ночь принесла с собой короткий, но сильный ливень и оставила к утру хмурое, затянутое рябью небо.</p><p>— Свершилось чудо, хвала Озарённому!</p><p>От голоса Жирара все проснулись. Сам он заворожённо смотрел на тело.</p><p>Будто отвратительная чаша из стремительно сереющей плоти, оно было полным пресной дождевой воды. Этьен всхлипнул. Люка посмотрел на Годиша.</p><p>— Пейте.</p><p>На четвереньках, как дикие твари, моряки приближались и по очереди жадно пили из брюшины воду, кажущуюся сладкой, с чуть пробивающимся запахом тления.</p><p>Отрезанные руки и ноги уже не казались такими страшными. Годиш подошёл последним и, не поднимая на команду глаз, допил воду. Как бы он ни крепился, рассудок покидал его. Мельком глянув на плот, он замер, глядя на неверные очертания пятого. Рогатую голову призрака сотрясал беззвучный хохот. Капитан нервно сплюнул и прокашлялся.</p><p>— Итак, вот что мы будем делать. Поскольку теперь у нас есть наживка, будем по очереди удить рыбу и давить из неё сок для питья. К вечеру пить из… из… отсюда станет опасно. Есть возражения?</p><p>Возражений не было.</p><p>Потянулись дни за гранью безумия и ночи, приносящие утешение и покой.</p><p>Питались вяленым мясом и горстями солёной воды пополам с рыбьим соком. Ни у кого на плоту блюдо не вызвало болезненного чувства омерзения или страха, ибо оно служили пищей их воле к жизни.</p><p>Пелена облаков скрыла солнце на долгие дни.</p><p>***</p><p>У надежды был голос чайки.</p><p>И возмущённый бас Этьена.</p><p>— Куууда, бляаааааадь?!.</p><p>Дремавшие вполглаза моряки проснулись и в недоумении уставились на него. Удаляющуюся птицу они заметили позже.</p><p>Этьен грозил ей вслед волосатым кулаком.</p><p>— Вишь, крыса, таскать мясо вздумала!!!</p><p>— Корабельный плотник, полагаю, вместо того, чтобы вахтить, дрых?</p><p>Капитан Годиш придирчиво осматривал линию горизонта. Рисунок облаков не менялся уже которые сутки. К нему присоединился внимательный Люка. Оба напряжённо что-то высматривали.</p><p>— Ну дал храпака на минутку… Но уж теперь-то буду внимательнее!</p><p>От пережитого кошмара на плоту осталось только ржавое пятно и запас провианта. После гибели Алена моряки почти не говорили друг с другом, и чайка-воровка стала поводом помозолить языки.</p><p>— На Малине, поди, нас ждут не дождутся, — мечтательно проговорил Жирар.</p><p>— Да-да, только нас и ждут, — съязвил Этьен.</p><p>Люка толкнул его в бок.</p><p>— Жирар, а глянь-ка…</p><p>Молодой человек сложил руки козырьком.</p><p>—…Земля?.. На горизонте — земля?</p><p>На гладкой линии горизонта, где-то неизмеримо далеко от них, виднелся изъян. Почти неприметная соринка, больше похожая на каприз воображения.</p><p>Спустя мгновение они скакали на плоту как мальчишки, рискуя попадать в воду и утопить запасы, и радость драла им глотки.</p><p>Потерянная и оплаканная в глухом молчании надежда вновь вернулась, а вместе с ней и силы бороться дальше.</p><p>Не веря своему счастью, они изо всех сил начали грести, и, казалось, плот рывками спешил навстречу спасению.</p><p>К закату изможденные и лишенные ориентиров, с колотящимися сердцами, они наконец попадали спать, и впервые за бесконечную вереницу мучительных дней их сны были не о еде.</p><p>Рябое небо ни на минуту не выпускало солнце. Море по-прежнему не давало ни единой волны. А линия горизонта, проклятая линия схождения всех путей, была безупречно ровной.</p><p>Годиш хрипло выругался, в глазах защипало. Надежду вновь скрыла тень призрака смерти. Вопреки охватившему отчаянию совладав с собой, Годиш пихнул ногой спящего Люку.</p><p>— Мы потеряли курс!..</p><p>Моряки подскочили и, потирая воспаленные осунувшиеся лица, напряженно начали вглядываться в край моря.</p><p>— Да что б меня! — Этьен тяжело осел на колени и зарыдал.</p><p>Жирар было набрал воздуха для молитвы, но тут же получил по морде от Люки.</p><p>— Всё из-за тебя! Ты, желудок, ты не понимаешь! На территории самого Дьявола, и поминать Оза… — ты понял кого, — верная, вернейшая гибель! Мы все погибли из-за тебя, обезьяна! Нет ни звёзд, ни солнца, только чёртова муть, ты не видишь? Нет нам пути!</p><p>—…отставить.</p><p>Тихий голос Годиша звучал низким штормовым тембром.</p><p>— Мы погибли, когда приняли решение идти этим курсом. Мы давно мертвецы, — он тихо и страшно улыбнулся. — Но мы будем бороться, пока живы. Оба взяли себя в руки и заткнулись, немедленно. Или я за себя не отвечаю.</p><p>Он не смотрел на команду.</p><p>Странная глухая мысль комком каталась по коридорам рассудка, и он всё не мог её ухватить.</p><p>Ни звёзд, ни солнца.</p><p>Ни день, ни ночь; ни в дыру, ни — Князю в гвардию…</p><p>
  <em>Его ладонь понарошку шлепает полные губы Алена. Скабрезности и откровенный, чуть вопросительный взгляд делают его похожим на румяную портовую девку. Ален это знает. Матео это знает. Кулаки обоих саднит после вчерашней потасовки с пьянчугами в местном притоне. Они лежат в колючем сене, и наутро их разбудят крики толстой бабы с вилами. Но то утром. Сейчас же они распластаны под звёздным небом и оглушены звоном цикад, и запах сена такой тяжёлый и сладкий, что кажется запахом конфитюра.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я всё для тебя сделаю, — говорит Ален, и его дыхание щекочет ресницы Матео.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Для начала отучись говорить при мне пошлости.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— А при ком ещё их говорить?..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Они оба знают всю важность непристойностей друг для друга, и они оба дурачатся, один — строгий взрослый, другой — дерзкий задира и хам. Ален хочет сказать что-то ещё, но губы Матео накрывают его рот, и он только протяжно мычит, когда его язык оказывается между зубов Матео.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ален отодвигается и вдруг кладёт ему на грудь сжатый кулак.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Серьёзно, Матео. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты всегда возвращался ко мне, понимаешь?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>И что-то колет в груди от непривычной суровости его тона.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Когда в небе нет ни солнца, ни звёзд, и когда ты не понимаешь, день сейчас или ночь. Ну, знаешь, когда ни в дыру, ни — Князю в гвардию?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Гладкий камешек в его ладони кажется совсем чёрным, и очередная сальность проходит мимо ушей Матео. В темноте не видно, как расширены зрачки карих глаз Алена, но Матео слишком хорошо чувствует каждую нотку его голоса.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Это иолит. Он умеет собирать весь свет из воздуха и указывать положение солнца своим блеском. Не смей спрашивать, сколько я за него заплатил, иначе Озарённый услышит и отправит меня в ад для распутников, и там…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Губы Матео нетерпеливо хватают губы Алена, не позволяя сорваться с них следующему бесстыдному анекдоту, который он намерен с удовольствием рассказать, наслаждаясь смущением Матео и собственной наглостью.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ален кладёт камешек в ладонь Матео и до боли сжимает её в кулак.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты должен всегда находить дорогу домой, даже тогда, когда нет пути, Матео. Понимаешь?..</em>
</p><p>Годиш смотрел в одну точку, пока ладони хлопали по рубахе. Он тогда ещё зашил камешек себе в ворот, больше чтобы сделать приятное Алену, чем из веры в его магию. Подумаешь, чудачество. Но почему бы не попробовать? Вдруг сработает волшебство любящего человека?</p><p>Ален не мертв. Матео просто решил оставить его в Серене, чтобы уберечь. Наверняка он сейчас на базаре торгуется до хрипоты за какую-нибудь мелочёвку или крадёт что-нибудь ненужное, чтобы потом выбросить. «Чтобы не терять навык», — с важностью его тона мог посоперничать только служитель Оза… Неважно. Годиш обещал ему привезти диковинных штуковин из неведомого Малина. Того легендарного куска суши, путь к которому был испещрён кракенами, василисками и прочей морской нечистью…</p><p>А, вот и она, безделица, что попала в ад вместе с ними.</p><p>Пререкания команды не доносились до него, поглощенного мыслями и фальшивыми воспоминаниями. Когда он быстрым движением вытащил нож из-за пояса Люки, моряки притихли.</p><p>Он бережно вырезал камень и начал медленно вращать ладонь. На гладкой поверхности засеребрились искры. Этьен вытянул шею, вглядываясь в чудо. Люка вытаращил глаза и зажал рот. Жирар суеверно отполз к краю плота. </p><p>Годиш ещё немного повернул ладонь, и из мутной сине-лиловой глубины показался яркий жёлтый блик.</p><p>— Солнце — там. Осталось только дождаться появления суши. Вдруг нам повезёт. И — надеяться…</p><p>Голос капитана звучал твёрдо, но вытянутая рука с камнем тряслась.</p><p>Спали посменно, до боли вглядываясь в проклятый горизонт. Серый рассвет потряс радостный визг Жирара. Суша вновь появилась. С трудом не срываясь, гребли парами, чётко, методично, раз за разом погружая дрожащие ладони в жгучую соленую воду. Однако соринка вдалеке всё росла, и вот уже Люка, высасывая очередную измятую макрель, начал рассказывать, как станцует в одном шейном платке в первом же порту, а после завалится в первую же таверну и будет жрать там жарёху с салом и бататовой кашей, и угомонится только тогда, когда перещупает всех девок. </p><p>Распалённый Жирар, не переставая грести, спрашивал, что значит «щупать». Этьен витиевато разъяснял ему значение слова «щупать» и, как мог пристойно, подводил к слову «лапать».</p><p>Годиш хмыкал и до боли сжимал в кулаках почерневшие отрубленные кисти.</p><p>Как бы они ни гребли, плот всё время сносило левее. Но никакие течения и никакая усталость не были помехой людям, крепко вцепившимся в жизнь.</p><p>***</p><p>Не прошло и суток, как они пристали к суше. Вершина одинокой горы терялась в облаках, на ее склонах простирались зелёные дебри.</p><p>Остров встретил гребцов неприветливым прибоем. Когда они достигли каменистого берега, буруны доломали их плот, а им самих, иссохших, слабых, швырнули на гальку. Моряки плыли, бежали, падали и ползли из последних сил, чтобы оказаться здесь. Им не было дела до какого-то прибоя, когда их многодневное заточение в одержимом море подошло к концу. Изнурённые и отощавшие, моряки повалились навзничь, и тень блестящих листьев узорчатой мозаикой легла на слабые тела. Жирар беззвучно плакал.</p><p>Люка указал на тень под разлапистыми глянцевыми листьями, но замер, разинув рот. На них таращился неподвижно стоящий ящер, размером с хорошего мерина или даже небольшого дракона, как на гобелене у них в гильдии. Чуть поодаль такое же чудище терзало падаль. Капитан Годиш некоторое время мутным взглядом смотрел на зверей и вдруг на четвереньках пополз прямо на них.</p><p>— Пашшли вон, — прохрипел он и сердито махнул рукой, покачнувшись. — Кому сказал! Ну!</p><p>Звери нервно высовывали раздвоенные жала. Тогда Годиш с трудом выпрямился и ещё раз замахнулся на них, уже двумя руками. Нехотя, но они отступили, тяжело топая кривыми когтистыми лапами, и их длинные хвосты тяжело зашуршали по камню.</p><p>— Этого не может быть, — пробормотал Люка.</p><p>— У нас теперь есть еда. Пусть даже и чужая. Что тебе ещё надо?</p><p>— Н-н-ничего-ничего, Матео…</p><p>Этьен с Жираром переглянулись и уставились вслед ползущим вразвалку ящерам. Кислая вонь мертвечины нисколько не тревожила моряков.</p><p>***</p><p>— Вот мы и пришли на Малин, вот мы и здесь, Ален. Всё, как мы и хотели. Ты только дождись меня, слышишь…</p><p>Он старался не замечать шёпот тысячи голосов, что хохочут и передразнивают, что жуками заползают в его уши и хрустят на зубах блестящими панцирями.</p><p>Капитан Годиш сидит под гладким стволом мёртвого дерева и смотрит на прибой прозрачными, как небо, глазами. Губы беззвучно двигаются. Иногда он замирает, вслушивается и смеется коротким глухим смехом. В его руках почерневшие и сухие обрубки других рук, которые он не глядя перебирает узловатыми пальцами. Рядом на камне лежит широкий лист с нетронутой печёной рыбой, на которой мохнатая синяя муха неторопливо умывает лапки.</p><p>Жирар с Этьеном лениво переругивались и меняли пальмовые листья на широкой крыше низенькой хижины и буднично посматривали в сторону капитана.</p><p>— Эй, на палубе! Есть кто живой?</p><p>Чуть пригнувшись под тяжёлой ношей, из чащи к ним вышёл Люка.</p><p>Его можно было узнать только по голосу.</p><p>В цветастой тунике и штанах, гладко выбритый и заметно округлившийся, он и близко не походил на сгорбленного комита с бульдожьими щеками, даже без плети, одним взглядом, наводящего трепет на гребцов.</p><p>— Вы тут совсем, блядь, одичали, спрашиваю?</p><p>Он свалил с плеч небольшую тушу с крупными ушами и широким рылом и встал, руки в боки.</p><p>— Изыди! — заорал Жирар и спешно наложил охранный знак.</p><p>Этьен мучительно соображал.</p><p>— Да ладно вам, мужики, это же я, Люка!</p><p>— Люка-который-ушёл-на-разведку-и-исчез-на-три-месяца, ты хотел сказать?..</p><p>— Отставить! Я пожрать притарабанил! Вы, поди, на одной рыбе и листьях тут?</p><p>Он деловито пнул тушу в бок и доверительно сообщил:</p><p>— Мы не одни на этой земле. Здесь есть ещё люди. И они вполне себе дружелюбный народец. И, кстати, это не Малин, если у вас ещё были какие-то сомнения.</p><p>Люка что-то гортанно крикнул, и к нему из зарослей вышел коренастый низкорослый мужчина с раскрашенным лицом.</p><p>— Это Октай, главный ихний. Вы бы видели его жену или сестру, или кто она ему, — он понизил голос. — Глаза — во! Киль — во! Корма — во! А губы! На вкус как черешня, клянусь!</p><p>Октай с любопытством осматривал лагерь чужаков, пока наконец не заметил под деревом капитана. Он нахмурился и что-то тихо сказал Люке.</p><p>— Как он? — Люка посерьёзнел.</p><p>— Всё так же. Сидит, смотрит на море. Не ест ничего.</p><p>— Мы думаем, капитан — того. То есть — совсем.</p><p>— Решил, будто построит корабль и пойдёт обратно на Гакан. С товаром и гостинцами. Решил, что Ален ждёт его в порту…</p><p>Люка оставил их с туземцем и подошёл к Годишу.</p><p>— Капитан?</p><p>Тот никак не реагировал. Только продолжал гладить чёрные высохшие обрубки кистей и вглядываться в горизонт.</p><p>Люка присел на корточки и заглянул в его глаза. Словно выцветшие, но как никогда ясные. Годиш усмехнулся и продолжил смотреть сквозь него.</p><p>— Мы будем жить. Он очень бы этого хотел, Матео…</p><p>Люка было взял его за руки, но Годиш закричал и с нечеловеческой силой набросился на Люку и повалил на землю.</p><p>Когда Годиша наконец оттащили, Жирар нехотя проговорил:</p><p>— Руки не трогай. Его нельзя трогать за руки. Ни за его собственные, ни за те, другие.</p><p>— Мы пытались их забрать, но капитан…</p><p>— Они ему, в общем, важны.</p><p>— Ну и пошли бы со мной, раз он такой, — Люка обиженно рассматривал порванную тунику.</p><p>— И бросить его здесь.?</p><p>— Он нам не мешает. Нам и втроём хорошо.</p><p>Люка отметил про себя, что Жирар боится быть отстраненным от опеки над капитаном.<br/>
Октай подул на Годиша, потом что-то скороговоркой сказал.</p><p>— Октай говорит, Годиша нужно лечить, его тело не сможет быть долго в таком состоянии.</p><p>— Чем же он, по-твоему, болен?</p><p>— Октай говорит, душа капитана осталась в лапах Морского Дьявола, и если её не вернуть, тело не вынесет разлуки и умрёт.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечерело. С моря на берег наползал вязкий неуютный туман.</p><p>Этьен смастерил подобие вертела, разделал мясо, и, капая жиром, принесенная Люкой туша начала распространять сказочный аромат по побережью.</p><p>Капитан, как впрочем и всегда к ночи, пришёл в возбуждение, выкрикивал нечленораздельные звуки и раскачивался. Туземец жался к огню и внимательно наблюдал за направлением взгляда Годиша и что-то бормотал, качая головой.</p><p>Они не знали, что каждую ночь из воды появлялся сам Морской Дьявол, окружённый сонмом прихвостней, выходил, чтобы рвать Годишу сердце, задавать страшные вопросы, предъявлять каждого погибшего. Вот и сейчас из проступавших неясных очертаний в тумане показался его высокий грозный силуэт. Перед ним сквозняком пронеслись белоглазые демоны и спрятались в тенях, пляшущих у костра. Один, особенно подвижный и шкодливый, прыгнул в огонь и обдал собравшихся снопом горящих углей. Пока моряки хлопали себя по одежде и кляли сырые хвойные дрова, Морской Дьявол подсел к Годишу и положил голову ему на плечо.</p><p>— Скажи, Матео, — прошептали узкие чёрные губы. — Ответь Мне, где был твой бог, когда вы, ничтожные жалкие мураши, вопили и так хотели жить, что дышали водой?</p><p>— Заткнись!</p><p>— Это же Я подбадривал Алена и шептал ему: «Борись!», и в то же время Я унимал дрожь в крепких руках Жирара, когда он держал его…</p><p>— Перестань!!!</p><p>— Именно Я убедил Люку, что его жизнь ценнее жизни Алена, и Я прикрывал глаза Этьену, когда он сворачивал…</p><p>— Пошёл вон!!!</p><p>— Теперь Я навсегда с тобой, Матео. Теперь Я буду твоим Аленом…</p><p>Годиш попытался оттолкнуть Морского Дьявола, но не смог. Он закрыл было руками уши, но многооктавный рёв проклятого голоса словно шёл изнутри его самого.</p><p>— Тебе недолго осталось. Я никуда не спешу. Вот только умри — и Я заключу тебя в Свои объятия. Навеки. Знаешь, сколько длится Моя Вечность?</p><p>— Да! Я виноват! Я знаю, что ты могуч! Но я тебя не боюсь! Ни тебя, ни твоих демонов, ты понял?!..</p><p>Язык не слушался капитана, и из его глотки выскакивало только надсадное клокотание.</p><p>Глаза Жирара покраснели, и если бы не чёрные следы углей, попавших в лицо, можно было бы подумать, что он плакал. Он похлопал по спине Годиша и сдул с него пепел.</p><p>— Чутка посидим и пойдём в дом, капитан. Что-то зябкий сегодня туман.</p><p>— А вообще какие они? — спросил Этьен и покосился на Октая.</p><p>— Кто? Дикари? Да безобидные. Плачут и смеются, молятся огню, воде, траве, небу и всему, что видят. Как Жирар — Озарённому.</p><p>— Да пошёл ты! — закатил глаза Жирар.</p><p>— …и у них нет рабов. Дикари, одним словом.</p><p>Годиш нервно поглядывал на собравшихся вокруг костра. Похоже, он не единственный, кому портили жизнь пришедшие с моря чудища. Туземец не сводил глаз с копошащейся вокруг нечисти и что-то шептал, целуя повешенную на шнурке ракушку. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, они едва заметно кивнули друг другу.</p><p>***</p><p>Без особой радости и под настырные уговоры Люки моряки перебрались в деревню, построив на окраине для себя и капитана лачугу. При всём своем дружелюбии моряки держались особняком и старались не разлучаться. Кроме Люки, который вовсю знался с дикарями и жил в одной из хижин с низкорослой улыбчивой туземкой.</p><p>Пытаясь хоть как-то расшевелить капитана, Этьен решил подыграть его безумной идее о возвращении на Гакан и принялся править одну из рыбацких лодок туземцев, пытаясь сделать её пригодной для многомесячного плавания. Работал честно и на совесть, но не спешил, втайне надеясь, что наваждение отпустит капитана задолго до того, как работа будет завершена.</p><p>Годиш бродил по деревне и скользил расфокусированным взглядом по обитателям. Вот коротконогие скуластые женщины разделывали мохнатую лесную свинью. Мальчишки с не по-детски серьёзными лицами строгали острые палки. Старухи грели на солнце озябшие тела. Откуда-то доносилась тягучая песня.</p><p>Туземцы, похоже, тоже чуяли приходящее по ночам зло, и было странно, что ни Люка, ни Этьен, ни даже религиозный Жирар ничего не замечали. Годиш не подавал виду, что видит озабоченные взгляды и тревожные интонации, проскакивающие в лепете Октая.</p><p>…они осквернили Алена. Он, Годиш, лично осквернил его там, на плоту, и теперь стал проклят собственной же скверной.</p><p>Когда капитан понял, что в Серене его никто не ждёт, то решил, что будет искать себе смерти. Он хотел только одного — умереть, чтобы острая жалость остатков команды не унижала его ещё больше. Но за ним неотступно следовали Жирар с Этьеном и ничего подобного не допускали, как бы он ни пытался разбить голову о камни или ложился лицом вниз в волну. Он был слишком слаб, и моряки неизменно останавливали его, вытаскивали его исхудавшее тело из воды. И конечно же, в его воспалённом сознании появлялось всё больше вопросов к Озарённому, как бы далеко они ни были друг от друга.</p><p>Пока наконец он не решил встретить молнию. Годиш торжествовал, едва в его голову пришло это решение. Он почти злорадно ждал очередную грозу и планировал смерть.<br/>
Вездесущие демоны дразнили, то приближались, то отступали, алчно сверкая глазами, и смотрели на падающие с крыши, под которой спали Жирар и Этьен, листья.</p><p>В ту роковую ночь, когда Годиш покинул деревню, по обыкновению никому и ничего не сказав, темнота казалась особенно непроглядной. Но Этьена мучили духота и кошмары, и, едва услышав шарканье капитана, он тут же растолкал Жирара и остальных. И Октая — прежде всего.</p><p>Марево от вершины горы — она оказалась вулканом — расходилось по сизым тяжёлым тучам горячечным румянцем.</p><p>Годиш решительно поднимался на взгорье. Будь он сейчас на воде, его ждал бы короткий злой шторм. Но погода на суше разительно отличалась от погоды на море. Сухие грозы прилетали словно из ниоткуда, били в землю ослепительными молниями и иногда даже раскалывали скалы и так же вникуда исчезали, не уронив ни капли на истерзанную землю.</p><p>В шуме ветра слышался хохот Морского Дьявола и всех его демонов. У Годиша больше не оставалось сил цепляться за жизнь. Существование его сводилось лишь к упрямому противостоянию злой силе, с которой он столкнулся в море и которая завладела его разумом. Какая по большому счету разница, в который час его настигнет смерть? Единственное, что занимало мысли, — как защитить оставшихся с ним моряков. Впрочем, если они пережили кораблекрушение и добрались до таинственного острова, со злыми духами как-нибудь справятся. Не могут не справиться.</p><p>Горячий ветер свистел в ушах, и слезинки высыхали, не успев сорваться с тяжёлых век.</p><p>Жирар опасливо жался к Этьену, когда небо ворчало глухим грозовым рокотанием, но тот упрямо следовал за капитаном.</p><p>Иногда Годиш останавливался и вслушивался в вой ветра, и тогда моряки замирали, стремясь слиться с темнотой, но, казалось, капитан их не замечал.</p><p>Наконец Годиш достиг вершины скалы и осмотрелся. Порывистый ветер трепал остатки рубахи. Шквалы становились всё сильнее, и тысячи рогатых тварей роем вились в листьях и мелких травинках.</p><p>Вглядываясь в темноту, он заорал:</p><p>— Ну, где же ты, бог?! Озарённый, или как там тебя? Я больше так не могу!!! Не хочу!!! Понимаешь, ты?!</p><p>Люка зажал рукой рот и наложил охранный знак. Жирар рванулся было к капитану, но Этьен схватил его за шиворот.</p><p>— Даже не думай! А ну как случится чего?</p><p>— Его надо остановить! Этьен, да что он творит!..</p><p>Тем временем Годиш совсем распалился и низким штормовым голосом продолжал выкрикивать проклятия в небо.</p><p>— Зачем, для чего мне нужен создатель, что хуже палача насмехается над судьбами людскими? Я отрекаюсь от тебя, понял, Озарённый?! Я…</p><p>Грохот пропорол вой ветра и, молния с сухим треском разорвала камень, на котором стоял Годиш.</p><p>Моряки в ужасе застыли, не в силах отвести глаз от дымящегося тела капитана.</p><p>Первым пришёл в себя Жирар и подбежал к нему. Годиш лежал навзничь. Он был без сознания. Рубаха и борода тлели, а от правого плеча на живот ветвями невиданного дерева расходилась багровая отметина. Жирар выглядел растерянным. Он смотрел в сторону Этьена и Люки и не мог принять произошедшее. «Наверное, сейчас он умрёт», — подумал Жирар и положил на шею капитана вспотевшую ладонь. Биение под пальцами говорило в пользу жизни. Он отпрянул. К ним подбежал перепуганный Этьен.<br/>
— Матео, что ты наделал!..</p><p>Капитан закашлялся и слабо улыбнулся его причитаниям.</p><p>— Теперь я свободен…</p><p>Октай суетливо бегал вокруг вновь потерявшего сознание Годиша и жестами показывал, что того нужно скорее нести обратно в деревню.</p><p>И только Люка смотрел расширившимися зрачками на случившееся и повторял не переставая: «Да это же грёбаное чудо. Ещё одно грёбаное чудо!..»</p><p>***</p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям капитана, удар молнии не принёс долгожданной смерти.</p><p>Потянулись дни выздоровления, похожие один на другой.</p><p>Этьен с Жираром по-прежнему держались поодаль от деревенских, хотя и участвовали во всех хозяйственных делах туземцев. То рубили поваленные бурей деревья, то разыскивали заблудившихся коз… Моряки с вящим безразличием относились к опасностям, мнимым и истинным, и Октай, как и всё племя, начал относиться к чужакам с благоговейным трепетом, и всё больше дикого мёда и лучшего мяса оказывалось в корзинах перед их хижиной.</p><p>В ожидании новых чудес Люка начал записывать свои рассуждения и тенью ходил за Годишем, который, к слову сказать, постепенно начинал интересоваться окружающими и перестал кричать по ночам. </p><p>Большое молчание вошло в душу и сердце капитана, и, едва умолкнув, он прозрел.  Забыв о жалости к себе, он смотрел на дикарей, и сердце его сжималось. Он принял, что «Морской Лев» пошел на дно со всей командой, и тела их стали пищей рыбам и кракенам, души же оказались навеки в плену злой непобедимой силы, а потому все их тревоги суть ничто, суть песок на окраине Вечности. Но чем провинились перед Морским Дьяволом маленькие мирные люди? Их можно было спасти. Можно-можно, их ещё можно было спасти...</p><p>Годиш сидел перед хижиной Октая и задумчиво вырезал острием на чём-то мелком, зажатом между пальцев. Рядом важно восседал Люка и вещал о победах над отзывчивыми туземками. </p><p>Обрубки рук Алена давным-давно превратились в горсть желтоватых косточек, и Годиш отрешённо правил их ятаганом, который так и не вернул Жирару. Он давно перестал соотносить обрубки с их покойным владельцем.</p><p>В нём не осталось Алена. Он тихо ушёл из памяти, оставив после себя только любовь, скрепившую пустоту внутри Матео. Костяшки стали для него символом всего того, что превыше земных страстей.</p><p>— Сделаю чётки, — решил он, — пусть будут.</p><p>Мимо прошли туземки с корзинами на головах и призывно захихикали. Люка втянул живот и приосанился, Годиш же, не поднимая взгляд, приветственно качнул головой и продолжил править податливую кость.</p><p>Для него всё обретало иной, доселе неочевидный смысл.</p><p>Годишу открылось, что он прятал боль случившегося за вымыслом, по безудержности и страсти сравнимым единственно с напором Морского Дьявола. И с тех пор он сохранял в себе ровный тёплый поток умиротворения, кроме которого в нём почти ничего не осталось.</p><p>Когда в сумерках снова пришёл Морской Дьявол со своей бешеной свитой, Годиш не изменился в лице, привычно кивнул и просто-напросто отмахнулся от его горьких и злых слов. У него больше не было сил оправдываться или что-то доказывать. Люка зажмурился и зашептал молитвы, которые тут же подхватили мелкие твари с несоразмерно огромными головами, и так и сяк коверкая слова.</p><p>— Что же ты, Матео? Ты больше не веришь Мне, да?</p><p>Годиш не смотрел на своего мучителя и хмурил брови, нанизывая последнюю косточку с буквой «А» на шнурок. </p><p>— Смотри же, Я докажу тебе Свою власть!</p><p>— Ты волен делать всё, что пожелаешь. Я, не ропща, приму любое твоё зло. Ведь кто я такой, чтобы сомневаться в твоём могуществе?</p><p>И было в его словах столько усталости и безразличия, что ярость Морского Дьявола отозвалась рокотом в глубинах земли.</p><p>***</p><p>В лесах, со всех сторон обступавших деревню, во все времена то и дело пропадали дети. Но с тех пор, как по ночам на остров стал наведываться Морской Дьявол, исчезновений стало особенно много.</p><p>Ещё до захода солнца детвора и молодёжь сбегались в главную хижину — вместе было проще отбиться от происков демонов, — или прятались по домам.</p><p>В одну из таких ночей Годиш спал возле входа в свою лачугу, и под гром ночной бури ему снилось чёрное небо. Звёзды искрили и перелетали с места на место, как птицы.</p><p>Пламенное чрево сухой земли раскрывалось навстречу небесному грохоту, словно пасть, полная огня. Злые молнии, подобно копьям, сбивали в неё напуганных туземцев.</p><p>Он проснулся, тяжело дыша, и некоторое время смотрел в темноту перед собой. Сердце бешено колотилось. Видение было слишком реальным, чтобы не придавать ему значения. </p><p>Пролежав без сна ещё с четверть часа, Годиш поднялся, протёр глаза, после кошмара будто засыпанные пеплом, и пошёл будить Октая.</p><p>Растолкать того оказалось куда проще, чем заставить внимательно слушать спросонья.</p><p>— Приветствую, Октай. У меня к тебе дело. Надо бы увести твой народ, ибо грядет великая беда. Сделай, как я говорю.</p><p>Октай отчаянно моргал и тёр глаза. Но Годиш ни на секунду не сомневался в правдивости того, что говорит:</p><p>— Я видел раскрытое огненное брюхо земли, что испепелило и Уую, и Мадгана, и старую Тааю со всеми её детьми. Куда их можно спрятать? Нужно убежище и припасы.<br/>
Октай потряс головой, сбрасывая остатки сна. </p><p>— Есть грот, в котором мы молимся доброй душе земли, — заговорил он. — Но не знаю, вместит ли он всех. Да и припасы…</p><p>— Сделай, как я говорю, — настойчиво повторил Годиш. И уверенность в его голосе не оставляла возможности возражать.</p><p>Еще до рассвета вся деревня была на ногах. Туземцы гудели тревожным ульем, но вопросов никто не задавал. Собирали лишь то, что смогут унести на себе за один раз: запас еды да нехитрые пожитки. Воды, по заверению Октая, в гроте было в достатке.</p><p>О том, чтобы поместиться в убежище вместе со всей скотиной, не могло идти и речи. Жирар с Этьеном вызвались перегнать животных за дальнее пастбище и укрыть в других пещерах неподалёку от подножия вулкана.</p><p>Деревню оставили ещё до полудня. А уже ближе к закату всё небольшое племя разместилось внутри грота, выжидающе и с опаской бросая взгляды в сторону Годиша.<br/>
Женщины испуганно моргали. Старухи не выпускали из рук нехитрый скарб.</p><p>Наконец пятеро мужчин завалили вход огромным камнем. В погрузившейся во тьму тишине было слышно лишь напряжённое сопение туземцев и звон водяных капель где-то в глубине грота. Ничего не происходило. Полчаса, час. Кто-то даже успел задремать.</p><p>А потом земля под ногами содрогнулась, будто повернулась спина исполинского чудовища, спящего в её недрах. </p><p>Время потеряло свой счёт, увязнув в темноте, пропитанной страхом жмущихся друг к другу людей и гневом стихии, бушующей снаружи. Женщины плакали, пряча детей от секущего кожу каменного крошева, сыплющегося с потолка. Поднятая пыль заползала в нос и рот, драла глотку, наполняла лёгкие,  заставляя надсадно кашлять. Уши закладывало от грохота.</p><p>Когда они, наконец, вышли на поверхность, мир стало не узнать. Багровое марево окрасило низкие тучи алыми пятнами, голова вулкана треснула, расплескав огненную смерть на всё, до чего могла дойти её ярость, итеперь высилась расколотой чашей, а прекрасная земля превратилась в выжженное поле дымящихся обломков.</p><p>Ошеломленные люди жались друг к другу. Только Жирара и Этьена нигде не было.</p><p>Годиш звал их, но тщетно. К утру Люка показал ему их тела: даже не обожжёные, обугленные до пепла, в котором всё ещё угадывались контуры человеческих тел. Годиш захлебнулся рыданиями. Он перенёс то, что от них осталось, к ещё горячему подножию вулкана. Тела рассыпались спечёнными кусками праха меж его пальцев, смешиваясь с кровью из рассечённой об острые камни ладони. Не помня себя от горя и не отдавая отчёта своим действиям, Годиш омыл обугленную плоть кровью и слезами и с силой вмял в неё ещё не остывший камень, с глухим хрустом проломив корку.</p><p>— Горе мне, какое горе, братья… — причитал он, задыхаясь от слёз. — Кладу в вас семя жизни и благословляю кровью своего сердца. Живите, только живите! Будьте заветом между людьми и огнём. Умоляю вас, живите людям на радость…</p><p>Островитяне взирали на него с благоговейным ужасом, не смея мешать ему даже словом. И лишь Люка нерешительно увещевал:</p><p>— Матео, ну что ты, не надо… Это камень, Матео, просто камень…</p><p>Наконец ему удалось увести рыдающего капитана в деревню. Но на следующий день Годиш вернулся вновь. И через день. Каждый новый день он приходил и говорил с полупогребёнными в застывшей лаве телами.</p><p>Спустя несколько дней, когда вместо нестерпимого жара камень разливал вокруг себя лишь мерное тепло, из общей грудины показался росток. Годиш даже не удивился. Он ухаживал и говорил с деревом — так, будто говорил с живыми Жираром и Этьеном.</p><p>И однажды оно ответило ему. Ответило их голосами.</p><p>И тогда Люка не выдержал:</p><p>— Матео, я давно наблюдаю за тобой. Ты очень изменился. Кажется, ты… Озарённый снизошел на тебя.</p><p>— Я уже забыл это имя, — усмехнулся Годиш.</p><p>— Я должен поведать твою историю Князю и Конгрегации Доктрины Веры! — восторженно вещал Люка. — Дай мне твой волшебный камень, я вернусь на Гакан. Все должны услышать о чудесах, творимых по воле Озарённого твоими руками!</p><p>С помощью сноровистых туземцев Люка подготовил недостроенную Этьеном лодку к долгому плаванию. Островитяне собрали для него внушительный запас сушёного мяса, набив им лодку, насколько позволяло место, наполнили бочки и бурдюки водой.</p><p>Дождавшись попутного ветра, Люка уплыл.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда в одну из ночей Морской Дьявол вновь явился Годишу, тот заговорил с ним первым:</p><p>— Всё чаще я думаю, что ты — моё дитя. Дитя моего страха. </p><p>Косые глаза чудовища вылезли из орбит от ярости, однако ужасный его облик стал приобретать человеческие черты.</p><p>— Чем больше думаю, тем сильнее убеждаюсь в этом, понимаешь? Скажи мне, Морской Дьявол, о чём ты мечтаешь? Ты ведь, как и все мы, ищешь путь к себе, ибо если бы ты нашёл его, тебе не было бы дела до остальных. До меня, например.</p><p>Казалось, братья-близнецы стояли лицом друг к другу. Один из них воплощал покой, другой — чистую ярость.</p><p>Годиш раскрыл объятия и тихо улыбнулся.</p><p>— А может, ты просто не знаешь, как тебе стать полноценным? Возьми от меня. Во мне так много, что на всех хватит.</p><p>Демоническая свита Морского Дьявола взвыла тысячей голосов, а сам он вспыхнул столь ослепительно ярким светом, что смотреть стало невмоготу. С ужасающим воем раскалённый добела шар разбился о грудь Годиша, и всё стихло.</p><p>Вкус воздуха на языке стал горьким. Глаза слезились. Грозный океан умолкал на глазах, и таяла граница низкого неба и суровых вод. Нежность всепоглощающей любви в сердце Годиша обвили струи необузданной силы и энергии. Он с наслаждением потянулся, и на мгновение показалось, что кости его старого тела лопнули, как струны. </p><p>Пройдёт совсем немного времени, и островитяне узнают, что у их благословенной земли появился защитник. И назовут его словом, доселе звучавшем в их языке: «nadaig». <em>Защитник.</em></p><p><br/>
А сейчас Матео улыбался. Слезинка скатилась по обветренной щеке и застыла в складке у рта. Больше нет Морского Дьявола. Есть только он, Годиш, и его огромная любовь к земле и маленькому отважному народу, что молится доброй душе земли, душам воды, ветра и огня.</p><p>— Как наш Жирар, — раздался шёпот.</p><p>— Да пошёл ты... — вторил ему голос, не отличимый от первого.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>